Same Sky
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Huyó, hizo una nueva historia, pero ¿qué tal difícil es dejar el pasado atrás? Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, ¿podrá evitar lo inevitable? ¿la verdad luego de trece años? / AU. HOMO. Personajes tomados de BORUTO.


**Aviso:**

Este escrito contiene contenido homosexual, a pesar de las parejas canon del manga/anime que usaré para la trama en sí y puede que haya escenas de sexo hetero necesarios para la historia.

 ** _SAME SKY_**

 _¿Ellos qué eran?_

 _¿Eso importaba?_

 _Simplemente no querían pensar, deseaban ser ellos y no rendir cuenta a nadie de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer._

 _Por otro lado, tan jóvenes, vivían el momento y olvidarse por un segundo que sea del mundo._

 _En un parque apartado de la ciudad, que daba la impresión que tele-transportaba a cualquier visitante a otro lugar muy lejano de altos edificios, tiendas o pavimento. Los días de grandes lluvias adquirían una privacidad que era solamente interrumpida por el goteo, el ruido del agua al caer y, a quienes se aventuraban a ese lugar, bajo una pérgola para cubrirse de la humedad. Siendo testigo fiel a muchos momentos, como aquel, donde dos jóvenes se entregaban libremente a sus deseos y palabras que fueron encerradas en un beso como sello. Las manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro en ese lugar, anhelando lo eterno y las lágrimas se perdían en el sudor que estaba en el rostro de ambos._

 _\- Naruto…_

 _Deslizó la mano por sus cabellos y piel morena, recibiendo una sonrisa que adornaba su tristeza al igual que él, besando sus lágrimas mientras, unidos, con la voz ahogada entre cansancio y sollozo, decían sus nombres como si fuese la última vez, porque una vez la lluvia parase, desde ahí, nada volvería a ser lo mismo._

 _Aquel encuentro solo se mantendría en su memoria para siempre._

 _-Sas-Sasuke…_

Habían pasado trece años de aquel recuerdo y al abrir los ojos esa mañana de Abril, se preguntaba qué significaría volverlo a soñar, creyendo que su pasado lo dejaría de atormentar.

Su lacio cabello oscuro se meció por sus hombros y al estar completamente vestido de camisa junto a unos pantalones de tela, lo admiró algo largo para su edad frente al espejo, como todo en él, donde sus ojos no le ocultaban lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Uchiha Sasuke, has vuelto a las raíces de tu hogar… ¿aún eres ese niño de ayer?"

Al apartar la mirada, fue donde las voces de su hogar parecían llamarle, mostrándose tranquilo al dar con las voces de las mujeres de su vida y sentarse con ellas a desayunar. Ambas al verlo, no dudaron en sonreír y contarle lo feliz que era volver a la ciudad de Konoha, al menos por parte de Sakura, al crecer ahí junto a él desde que eran niños, y muy diferente en su hija Sarada que era todo nuevo aquel lugar. Hacía trece años se había ido luego de casarse, viviendo en la capital y ayudar al negocio familiar en el extranjero.

\- Me alegra mucho que estemos de vuelta –Sakura comentaba mientras servía huevos fritos y arroz en la mesa, con ese brillo en los ojos que a pesar de su edad no perdía.- Y ya quiero ver la cara de Ino y todos los demás chicos al verme.

\- ¡Los abuelos! –Exclamó Sarada con entusiasmo, ya que poco a los de su lado materno veía, que la adoraban como ella a ellos. Era una lástima que sus abuelos paternos no estuvieran con vida, porque Sasuke estaba seguro que la amarían como aquella vez, la primera y última vez que la vieron… recién nacida, sin abrir los ojos aún.

\- ¡Oh, no te imaginas cómo se pondrán! –Le dice igual animada, volviendo la vista a su esposo, el que come tranquilamente desde su lugar y sentirse extraña, con una idea confusa en su mente a qué se debería su estado. –Sasuke-kun… ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Hn? –Levanta la mirada del plato a la peli-rosa sin mucha expresión en el rostro. –No, nada.

\- Me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea venir… -Opina, sin poder sostenerle completamente la mirada y las palabras disfrazadas en una verdad.- Hace tiempo dejamos este lugar, todo en ello para seguir nuestros sueños y… -Mira con cariño a su niña.- pues, yo por el trabajo apenas podía charlar con una de mis amigas o mis padres, ¿habrá sido bueno llegar sin avisar? Ni Itachi-san le has dicho, Sasuke-kun, capaz…

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aquello era verdad.

Sus padres después del nacimiento de Sarada, fallecieron en un accidente al ser atrapados por una tormenta de nieve en la carretera y tentado a volver, al menos a su funeral, no pudo ir. La herida de una memoria lo ataba a continuar lejos. Con el tiempo, el trabajo, viajes y Sakura (al no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba en casa) en sus estudios en medicina, evitaron pensar en regresar. No obstante, un día las cosas dieron un giro extraño y por primera vez en muchos años, se vio discutiendo con Sakura.

 _¡Ya no aguanto! ¡¿Por qué no volver a Konoha?!_

Su boca se había secado ante esa pregunta y un rostro llegó a su mente antes de poder responder. Ese día se dio cuenta que arrastró a Sakura a huir, que ella calló por años y la soledad que sin querer obtuvo lejos de su familia y amigos, haciendo cualquier cosa o excusando por cualquier motivos -como él- la llevaron a ese punto donde lloró por no querer suplicar. _Él no quería herir a alguien más como en el pasado._ Después de los gritos y el llanto, le dijo que volverían, que arreglaría todo. Compraría una casa y viera todo para la pronta mudanza, porque en dos días partirían. Luego, el estar en Konoha, acomodarían todo.

Aun así, se preguntaba si tomó esa decisión por aliviar la culpa por Sakura o por él, atrapado por un deseo inconsciente.

\- Tarde, ya estamos acá. –Bebe su té, perdiendo la vista en unas cajas sin desempacar, como otras que aún estaban en los pasillos y en otros cuartos. –No te preocupes por mi hermano, él seguro ya lo sabe.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, teniendo presente a Itachi como alguien de primeras fuentes de todo en Konoha. ¿Sus amigos sabrían que ella estaba acá? Esperaba que no o su sorpresa planeada se vería boicoteada.

Sarada mostró una sonrisa y la alegría fue notoria al saber que pronto conocería a su tío por parte de padre.

-Ya quiero conocerlo~ - Dijo emocionada, sacando una diminuta sonrisa a Sasuke. – Papá, ¿sabes por qué él nunca fue a conocerme?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos internos, se centró en la pregunta de su hija, recordando una de las llamadas de Itachi.

\- Es un hombre ocupado y seguro te ha querido ir a ver, pero su salud también no lo ha acompañado.

Su "aniki" fue el heredero de la mayoría del negocio familiar y el padre de ambos lo introdujo tanto en el aprendizaje del trabajo desde pequeño, que ni él lo veía mucho en casa durante su niñez o juventud. El exceso fue tanto al final, que se quedó viviendo en un país lejano al caer enfermo y cuando ya él, Sasuke, tuvo edad -según su hermano para trabajar-, aligeró las responsabilidades al otorgarle lo que correspondía hasta gran parte de ella, si el estado empeoraba. Más la delicada salud de Itachi no impedía el pedir fotos de su sobrina y querer estar completamente recuperado para conocerla algún día –que no se ha dado-. Dos años antes supo que regresó a Konoha para tratarse con la mejor profesional su salud, siendo oportunista de que esta huía de cobradores –eso decía sus e-mails-.

\- Me pregunto, ¿qué será de Naruto? La última vez supe que se había casado con Hinata y que tuvo dos hijos.

Ese nombre en voz de su esposa trajo un picor en su pecho, omitiendo cualquier comentario con un movimiento de hombros y decidir dejar la charla matutina para empezar a trabajar.

\- Debo ir al cuarto. Gracias por el desayuno. –dijo sin más preámbulos, aunque Sakura fue rápida para detenerlo, colocándose de pie y llamándole.

\- Sasuke-kun, espera.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

-Esto… ¿puedes dejar de trabajar por hoy? –Le suplica no solo con el tono de voz, sino con los ojos.- Llevas mucho tiempo sin darte un respiro –Sonríe.- y hace bien despejarse aunque sea un poco del trabajo.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Por favor papá! –Se le une Sarada a Sakura, interrumpiendo su hablar, preocupándole cómo iban las cosas. Él no pensaba salir, no quería, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba si ponía un pie dentro de la ciudad de Konoha y el tipo de suerte que tendría si salía de casa. –Yo, yo quisiera… al menos poder pasar tiempo contigo.

\- ¡Es verdad! –exclama fascinada y con un tono realmente firme que le decía que no podría objetarse.- Sé que es mucho pedir para ti, Sasuke-kun, pero… pasar un tiempo con Sarada es más importante que el trabajo y solo será por un día.

De alguna manera, esa situación le recordó a él de niño pidiendo por tiempo a su padre o hermano y no queriendo que ella repitiera el dolor del rechazo por su parte, aceptó a regañadientes por interno.

-Está bien… -Suspiró, sacando una euforia de alegría en las féminas, que una vez le vieron ceñudo, callaron y agradecieron con un sentimiento de cabeza.

Sarada y él se despidieron en la puerta, manteniendo un silencio con la menor en una idea a dónde ir sin informar a nadie que estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Al pasar por la primera calle con la menor, una sonrisa afloró al ver que algunos rincones seguían siendo los mismos y poco fue lo nuevo que lograba apreciar. Se hizo un mapa mental de lugares, casas y calles, pensando que no sería mala idea el evitar encontrarse con gente conocida de antaño al pasar directo a la residencia Uchiha.

\- Papá, ¿dónde iremos?

\- A ver a Itachi. –Mostró una sonrisa más notoria, a saber que ella deseaba ese encuentro y guardo a gusto esa imagen de la menor el brillarle los ojos por la emoción, avanzando unos pasos más adelante como si supiera dónde quedaba la casa.

 _"_ _Me pregunto, ¿qué será de Naruto? La última vez supe que se había casado con Hinata y que tuvo dos hijos."_

Por ahora, no estaba preparado para verlo y menos de saber sobre su vida, lo que logró sin estar a su lado, con otra persona.

La residencia Uchiha quedaba apartada casi a los límites de la zona oeste de la ciudad, apartada completamente en una armonía casi rural. El llegar a pie era fácil, teniendo en cuenta qué casa compró y donde, muy cerca sin ser parte de ella en menos de quince minutos, todo bien planeado para no pasar malos ratos y si quería ir a la mansión, era mejor por un camino solitario. A Sarada el camino que tomaron le resultó extraño, pero no dijo nada, confiada a donde iban.

Al llegar quedó estático al reconocer ese muro de madera y el número de residencia, dudando por un segundo en tocar el timbre o no, pensando si era mejor marcharse. Para su desgracia, alguien se le adelantó y al voltear para ver de quién se trataba, se topó con unos ojos azules de un dueño de cabello rubio.


End file.
